guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gamers Inc.
=Background= While the guild is one of the oldest guilds in this world, it may not be the strongest. The guild does not revolve around lining ones pockets nor does it require cold hard warriors. The guild lives by its iron rule that a good guild is forged by respect, trust, loyalty and honor. The guild has existed ever since December 13th, 2008 =Rights and Ranks= The guild gives multiple ways of rising in ranks. While the easiest way is through donating experience, it is also considered the least rewarding way. Because the rule stands that the guild lives on trust and loyalty, the more difficult road of casting trust, is the more rewarding one. Because of this, ranks are of lesser importance and interest as the internal ranks are based on ones worth in loyalty and trust rather than strength. Rights Rights are both earned and given, based on trust and need. This means that while the member may be a very skillful fighter, their rights may be low and vice versa. The only right that is considered to be the most important, however, is given at the start: Changing ones own experience donation. The guild believes that donating experience to the guild is a decision, not a requirement. Ranks Apprentice Members who have been invited to the guild, are placed on the Apprentice (or On Trial if there are doubts) ranking. While a member may rise in written ranks by donating experience to the guild, it is also the least rewarding. The guild, after all, bases itself on the dogma of trust rather than strength. Usually, experience donations follow trust on the foot and is normally not discussed and considered ones own will to keep the guild prospering. Full worthy Member Anyone who has settled down in the guild and has earned their salt, is considered a full worthy member and may be placed on any given written rank. While one may have a high rank in terms of the ladder, it is also considered irrelevant as everyone is essentially considered equally responsible for the guild and also equally valuable. While a few may be considered in to the Inner Circle of leaders, this is done so on proven trust, loyalty and honor. Inner Circle While the full worthy members are the core and the beating breast of the guild, the decisions that affect the guild are made by the Inner Circle. With the best interest of the guild close at heart, they decide what is considered the best cause of action in any given opportunity, decision or problem at hand. Members of the Inner Circle are not specifically chosen, but accepted by the members by proven honor, respect, trust and loyalty. Their number is always an odd number to ensure that any vote will result in a decision. Leader The rank of leader is considered part of the Inner Circle. While his/her vote is equal to the vote of any other, the leader may veto the vote and make a decision him/herself if he/she considers the vote unworthy of the guild. However, such actions are rare and more often than not, the leader decides to perform the same action as the vote has resulted in to express the vote itself unworthy (non-unanimous vote). =Rules= The rules have been set up with the dogma of the guild at heart. The rules are binding for any member and infraction may result in expulsion (whether it be by leader decision or by vote from the Inner Circle). Even if the person in question be the leader himself. * The rules of Dofus are to be followed at all times, no exceptions. * Guildmembers are required to show a level of maturity. Not by age or level, but by actions. Not only within the guild, but also outside of it. Honor and respect are key. * The level of Dutch should be of acceptable level. Communication is an important part of a social community. Unwillingness or inability to communicate, harms the community as a whole. * The ability to research for oneself is a requirement. Not everyone can hold your hand at all times, so the ability to use the Wikia is considered more rule than advise. * Trust is earned, not given. If not worthy of trust, then there is no place for you as member. * Loyalty is important. For the right reason, changing guilds may be an option. However, guildhopping is not as it is considered disloyal to all guilds involved.